Experiment
by sonadow2865
Summary: Summary:Keith gets captured by the Galra, and after finding something interesting, Haggar hatches a plan to destroy the Paladins and take the Lion's.(Seme Keith X Uke Lance). This story takes place in the middle of S2 before the TOM. I DO NOT OWN Voltron: Legendary Defender
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mission Fail**

Keith swiftly walks along the foreign hallway, his Bayard in hand. Mindful of his front and backside, aware of the Galra soldiers patrolling the ship. Lance was a step or two behind him with his Bayard ready to shoot if spotted.

They had received a distress call on this battle ship. Shiro and Pidge were in the other side of the ship. All four of them were looking for the cells, at the same time hoping they could collect new information on the Galra Empire, leading them on a new mission.

Keith looked at the symbols on the wall and motions to Lance as he turns the corner. The all four Paladins decided to take lessons learning the Galran language, making it quicker infiltrating Galra ships and bases. It wasn't a surprise when Pidge learned the language in 5 days. Shiro was up to half. Lance and Hunk were still in beginners. But it was shocking when Keith learned it in a week and a half.

It felt… natural to know Galran, which explained a lot, like how he knew to put his hand on the scanner when Lance didn't. All the while it kinda frightened Keith, did it have something to do with his father's dagger and how it connected with the Blade of Marmora? He may never find out. We he took the lessons, it was like the symbols rearranged itself to look like English words. It was just weird, and it frustrated him the more he thought about it.

"Guys…" Pidges voice broke through Keith's helmet, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Lance answers.

"We found the prisoners and are currently bringing them to the pods." Shiro said queuing for Keith and Lance that it was time to leave.

Lance was about to turn when Keith stopped him. "What are you doing?" the Blue Paladin whispered.

"We came all this way, might as well have a quick glance on what they're up to." Keith whispers in an irritated tone. He needed to know why and how he was different from the others. Why he sense the blue lion before meeting with his team mates? Why was he so fluent in Galran? What was he?! He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Alright fine." Lance gave in driven by his own curiosity. It was obvious that the Red Paladin was irritated about something. Lately he's been distant as if he was trying to find a meaning to his existence.

Keith peaked over the corner and spotted 2 guards in front of a door. The Galran symbol next to it read "Control Room," _How convenient._ The Red Paladin thought _._ Keith spoke softly into the comm. "Shiro, there's a control room in our sight. We're going in."

"Keith wait that's not the plan…." Shiro took a breath. "...watch each other's back and be careful, they still don't know we're here." Giving permission Shiro ends the comm.

Automatically Keith turns the corner and, ninja like, ran to the guards knocking them out within seconds. Lance followed behind as Keith place a hand on the scanner and opened the door. No one inside. The both Paladins carried the unconscious Galra soldiers in the room.

Lance kept an eye on the door as Keith started downloading blueprints, schematics, and documents. Anything that read of value and importance on what seems to be an Altean flash drive. As he skimmed through the files, one caught Keith's eye.

 **Mind Control Experiment 37**

 **Out of all the experiments the procedure seems to promisingly work on-**

"Keith hurry up!" Lance said impatiently.

The Red Paladin quickly downloaded the file and any other file related related to that and finished the download. He unplugs the flash drive and throws it to Lance who hides it in his armor.

The alarm sounded alerting everyone in and out of the ship to be on guard. Immediately after an explosion accrued on the ship. Lance opens the comm. "What's going on?"

"We've been spotted!" Coran yells in the comms.

"The castle is fine for now but you have to hurry, we don't know how long we can last." Allura yells, as a sudden explosion shook the ship. Causing Keith to fall, landing on Lance. The Blue Paladin had a faint blush on his face. Keith didn't notice and got up, extending his hand to Lance helping him up.

"Sorry." Keith quickly said. Lance nods as if that's the only thing he could do.

"Everyone escaped safely in the pods." Shiro yells. "We're heading to the rendezvous point now!"

"On our way." Keith says, as him and Lance sprinted out of the room, tracing their steps. The both of them snuck around here and there avoiding any unnecessary fights.

Before he rounded the corner, Keith spotted of soldier's down the hall. There were too many to take down even with the two of them, and the rendezvous point was just 3 turns away.

"What are we doing? Let tear them up already!" Lance gleefully whispers, like he's having fun. Lately Lance has been getting more reckless with each win, and Keith didn't like it.

"We need a plan, they're too many to just go in guns-." Before Keith could finish his reply, the Blue Paladin emerges from their hiding place and fires at the first Galra he sees. _This idiot!_ Keith thought, as of now he has no choice but to fight.

Lance dodges to the other corner avoiding the gunfire. He looks to Keith who gave a small nod, the Blue Paladin shoots from behind the corner using it as a shield. Keith runs out of his corner, dodging the gunfire and fights the Galra head on with Lance giving him coverfire.

 _We really do make a good team._ Keith thought as he took down Galra left and right, with the Blue Paladin shoots those at his back. As they fought, the sound of another wave of Galra soldiers could be heard behind Lance.

"Warning, warning jumping in 30 seconds." The ship warn.

With this Lance ran down the hallway, shooting down Galra soldiers creating a gap for him and the Red Paladin to run through. They escape the group of soldiers and make a right.

 _Come on, come on!_ Keith thought as he ran behind Lance who turns left at the next corner. The Blue Paladin at those in front only focusing on making a path. They need to get to Green.

Turn right, there! Greens jaws come through the wall open and ready for take off. "Alrigh-!" Lance yells as he falls to the floor. He looks to see a fallen Galra holding fast to his ankle. Keith grabs Lance by the collar of his armor, bringing him to his feet. Keith looks forward to see more Galra coming. _Shit!_

" **Jump in 10 seconds… 9**."

"I'll hold them off, you get to Green!" Keith yells and charged the first soldier he sees. Lance follows without argument and slips through and climbs in Green. Lance turns around to see Keith holding fairly well against the mob but even he won't last long.

Lance comms Pidge. "I'm on but Keith is still on the ship!"

"Hurry up we can't stay when that ship jumps!" she yells.

With his Bayard Lance gives cover fire and tries to make another opening for the Red Paladin to get through.

" **6… 5** **.** "

"Keith come on!" Lance yells, as Keith swiftly tries to make his way to Green. The Red Paladin just a couple of steps away. Lance has his hand stretched out to Keith and Keith has his to Lance.

" **3… 2..** **.** "

Just a little more- _Bang_! Lance's eyes widen in horror as Keith falls to the floor after unexpectedly getting Shot in the back.

" **1… Engaging Jump** **.** "

"KEITH!" Lance shouts as Green mouth closes, and she moves back from the ship before it went through the wormhole. Shiro went down to Lance, his face showed concern of a body missing from his sight.

"Wheres Keith?" Shiro asks.

Lance turns around to face Shiro. "They got him." And with that the ship vanished through space.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Initiating Chapter 2**

 **Stand by.**

 **Cover Image By artsyfartsywhatnot follow this person on Tumblr!**

 **They have awesome art!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Torture…**

"We have to go after that ship!" Lance yells.

"I understand that Lance, but we don't know where that ship warped to." Shiro answers trying to calm down Lance.

"And we can't warp with all the damage the castle has taken." Coran butted in.

Lance's face contorts in anger, remembering that due to the sudden attacks from Zarkon, the castle had sustained heavy damage. That is until 9 hours ago when Shiro won over Black. They were fixing the castle and were about to go to that anti- Zarkon organization, Ulza, was talking about before he… Anyway they got that distress signal somewhere in the middle of all that and decided to go. In a sense, to take their minds off the sudden events.

"It's okay Lance the castle will be up and ready to go in half a varga tops." Hunk put a hand on Lance's shoulder. It was effective, Lance had calmed down somewhat.

"Plus I put a tracker in his suit." Pidge said putting up a map of the universe with a red dot around the middle.

"Wait you put a tracker in Keith's suit?" Allura ask.

"Yep, and in everyone else's as well, after your rescue princess. You know incase someone else was lost or… taken." Pidge answers, looking down she had hoped it wouldn't be for taken.

She looks up at everyone and adds. "Of course with Shiro's permission, I put one in everyone's armor. The signal is very similar to that of our comm system, so it's hard to detect." The Green Paladin finished.

"Pidge, you're a genius!" Exclaims Coran, Allura, Hunk, and Lance.

"I know." she sadly gloated. "Anyway it looks like he's somewhere in the Balmera solar system. They're probably headed toward a base. It seems they stopped in a an area, close an asteroid field." She finished.

Lance took a breath. "Alright, is there anyway I can help fix the castle?"

The Green Paladin nods. "You can help-" Pidge was cut off by as sudden loud noise shook the castle, followed by an angry roar.

Understanding what was happening, everyone runs to the hanger. Lance arriving sooner than the others, found Red trying to force its way out by using its plasma beam, slowing making a hole in the castle. Lance thinking quickly ran to Blue who was closest to Red.

Swiftly getting into Blue, he took hold of the controls willing her to move. She runs to Red, raising her claws bringing them down on Red, pinning the raging lion down.

The others arrive, seeing this Lance quickly yells through his lion. "Hurry up and fix the ship. I handle Red." As if in a silent agreement everyone disperses.

Concern and worry on everyone's mind. The sounds of Red and Blue wrestling shook the castle. Red acted like this when Keith was in danger. But never had he been as wild and uncontrollable as this. A sense of urgency surround Lance as he fought with Blue to keep Red under control.

 _We have to hurry!_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Galra Base...**

"Aaahh!" cries escaping from the Red Paladin, as an intense pain ran through him once more. Like before the level of shock had intensified, each shock went on longer than the last. The shocks died down, letting Keith catch his breath. It was uneven and each breath he took was heavy, as sweat trickles down his face.

It felt like he was going insane with pain. Just how long had it been since he'd been caught. A few hours? Maybe a couple of days? For Keith it felt like an eternity of pain and suffering. But he had to stay strong. The others would come and he would be at home once again. Right? The Paladin shook his head his faith held strong but it still wavered.

Haggar, the witch that had been torturing him for hours on end, was surprised to see that the Red Paladin was lasting this long. And even now he glares at her, even after the shocks. She remembers that even the Champion was barely able to last when shocking him at this magnitude. They had hit him till his bones broke, whipped him till the scars on his body burned with blood. Drugged him till he seemed to grow delirious. And healed him to the point where it seemed to never happen, starting the nightmarish process all over again.

Yet still this Paladin's spirit would not break. No matter how bad he was torture, he would give Haggar this angered stare, that never wavered. And his aura felt so familiar, it felt very similar to…. The prince.

Upon reaching her conclusion, Haggar smiled. She pulls a vial out of her robe, it's filled with a black substance that gave off an ominous magenta glow. The mischievous witch asks the Commander to hand her a syringe, He gave the needle to her and she filled it with the vial contents.

Keith, for all kinds of reasons, felt uneasy at the sight of the liquid. And even struggles to get out of his chains as Haggar starts walking to him. She motioned to the Commander to hold the captive's head still. He followed orders as Keith hopelessly struggles even more. The syringe was placed on the Paladin's neck, and he subconsciously flinches as it slowly sinking in.

Keith watched in horror as the liquid slowly disappears from the needle. A few seconds later, the needle was emptied, both Haggar and the Commander backed away from the captive, interested to see the results.

It took effect almost immediately. Keith felt his body temperature rising rapidly, his breathing became heavier, as droplets of sweat began to form. Gritting his teeth he felt intense pain everywhere. Somehow it felt extremely worse than the pain he had experienced before.

His ears were ringing to the point where they bled. Eyes were burning so much not even a tear could be formed. Teeth aching that it felt like they were on the verge of falling out. The cuffs felt terrifyingly small, as if stopping blood from getting to his hands and feet. Heart racing as if it was a countdown to a bom close to exploding.

It felt like his blood was boiling under his skin. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" he cries, shutting his eyes, trying to deal with the pain as best as he could. He felt like wanting to rip everything he saw apart, including himself. Hated it and cursed himself for even thinking like that. He glared at Haggar and those by her side, directing all his rage to her, and let out a deep, loud, heart wrenching roar.

The Commander's eyes widens in shock as he saw what the paladin was turning into.

Haggar spoke and gave a quick explanation about what the serum does. The Commander's eyes widened even more than before. He turned from Haggar to the now snarling Paladin, then back again.

 _Boom!_

A loud explosion shook the room. The three were shocked and surprise by the sudden jolt. The Druid ordered the Commander and soldier to guard the door. Not long after another explosion shook the room, followed by the sound of plasma guns firing.

She too decided to take action, she took a few steps closer to the Paladin, who had finally caught his breath. Haggar brought forth black lightning that had the same erie glow as that subsistence. She shot it at the Pained Paladin.

"Aaaaahhhh!" he yelled immediately whipping his head back. The shock made what he had already been feeling excruciatingly worse. The Paladin slowly turned back to his normal self. But the lightning around him, was sinking into his skin, as if his body was absorbing last thing he saw was the Druid smiling before everything went black.

But before completely going unconscious, he heard another explosion and a voice say his name. Even with his ears ringing he recognized the voice.

 _Lance…?_

* * *

 ** _Rescue on way..._**

 ** _Changing Point of view..._**

 ** _Stand by..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mental note: Ticks are seconds, and Doboshes are minutes,Vargas are hours, Quintants are days, Quintas are weeks (this one I made up), Thebes are months, Deca-thebes are years. But if this is still wrong please tell me. Oh and by cameras I mean those floating pyramids like Rover. So don't get confused**

 **Chapter 3: Rescue**

 **A half day after Keith's capture: Evening Earth time**

 **A couple of minutes before rescue**

A ship had been sitting on the side of an asteroid. It was a blind spot where the Galra couldn't detect them. It had been there for a few minutes, observing the base, that was conveniently on an asteroid as well.

A camouflaged Green mechanical Lion emerges from the castle, with four Paladins inside. Its destination was the Galra base that was hidden on a moon that gave off a gentle purple-grey hue. The Blue Paladin inside kept his upbeat personality in an attempt to break the tension in Green. But he was only trying to convince himself under a false mask.

He didn't want to screw this up as he did before. He didn't want to be a burden. Yes, he was trying to impress the Red Paladin. Only because mullet head has been looking down after their run-in with Ulaz. But no! Instead of making him smile Lance got him captured! Oh and there's also the fact that it a half quintant! Not varga, quintant to fix the ship, who knows what they're doing or done to Keith! The young Cuban male stopped and took a deep breath. _We will get him back!_ Lance assures himself, remembering the plan.

 _The blueprints of the enemy base were shown on screen. Pidge found it in the flash drive Lance had given her._

" _Okay, let's go over the plan." The Black Paladin announces._

 _Allura steps up, giving off a commanding vibe. "You'll travel in Green, Pidge has upgraded her camouflage ability to 15 minutes. But Greens ability to be undetectable will last 7. Once close enough Pidge will hack into the bases cameras to replay what happened a dobosh before. Next Hunk, Lance, and Shiro will infiltrate the base and with the help of the tracker, find Keith and bring him back."_

Green landed in an area a few meters from the base. Pidge was hacking away at the holographic keyboard that was displayed from her armored covered arm. "Aaaaaaand…...DONE!" She exclaimed. As if in sync, Green lowered her body and opened her jaw allowing paladins Black, Yellow and Blue to run out. The oldest used his right alien arm to cut a hole through the wall and crawled through. Once inside, Shiro pulls a layout of the base on his helmet screen.

A small red line traveled through the virtual maze indicating which path to take. (pretty much like directions on google maps only red) The three ran down the purple halls, careful not to run into any Galra or droids on the way. Left, right, right, straight, pause, straight, left. As they drew closer to their teammate, the layout and directions were noticeably fizzing in and out as if there was some sort of interference. Colors Black, Yellow, and Blue turn the corner when the layout and red dot finally fizzled off-screen. Luckily they were in a hallway with a dead end. The downside is that the hallway had many numbered rooms, and the dot didn't last long enough to see which room Keith was in.

 _Dammit why now!_ Then Lance heard it, a loud audible roar like sound coming from one of the rooms down the corridor. It almost sounded like that of a lions roar, it's not any of their lions. Their lions had a metallic tint to it that yeah would be filled with aggression, but it covered them in a blanket of hope. While this roar contained a sense of pain, bloodlust and some other things he couldn't make out.

And if things just couldn't get weirder, for reasons he couldn't fathom something shook in him. Like something was calling him, urging him to come closer. The Blue Paladin looked to his teammates to see if they had experienced the same thing. But by the look on their faces, they most likely didn't even hear the roar. He decided to ignore this sound and convinces himself it's just his imagination.

"Pidge," Shiro whispers. "Keith's tracer has just disappeared on our monitors. Can you check the cameras, and see which room he's in."

"No can do. His room most likely doesn't have a camera. I can tell you a list of rooms he's probably in though." She said a few seconds later.

"Lead the way." The Black Paladin responded.

"Rooms 2272, 2288, 2296, 2305, 2308, and 2314 all don't have any video feed check there."

"Understood," Shiro says, the motions to Hunk and Lance to follow him to the first door. They would have to check every room as quickly and quietly as possible. The first two doors Shiro opens were empty, with no enemies. They ran to the third, but that feeling Lance had just wouldn't go away, in fact, it got stronger the further they went down the hallway. That pull. That call.

It made him feel a sense of urgency and the need to just hurry and run down the hall. It also made him feel queasy like Lance had eaten a plate of his sisters horrible cooking. Despite his better judgment the Cuban this time decided to follow this sense of urgency.

"...I'm going to go further down the hallway." The teen quickly whispers and heads down the corridor before the others could tell him otherwise.

"Lance wa-!" Hunk tried to call back his friend but is quickly interrupted by the sound of the door to the left of him, opening.

His leader, who was currently crouching on the left side of the door, took a peek inside. In the room were a couple of soldiers, in which all of their attention was immediately turn to the entrance. In seconds there had been a frenzy, their blasters pointed at the room entrance and firing rapidly at the Paladins. The Yellow Paladin barely hearing a curse slipping from his senior's lips. _Well, all that ninjaing just went out the window._ The Hawaiian thought. He brings out his Bayard and activates his machine blaster. He was about to counter-attack when he heard the soft tink of metal colliding with other metal. At that moment Hunk saw a live grenade roll towards him. Out of instinct and panic (that he developed in at the training deck), the Yellow Paladin grabs the grenade. He braces himself then jumps in front of the room entrance and tosses the explosive back in the room before rolling to Shiro's side of the door. The grenade ignited seconds after.

"That was close." The Paladin exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _If the base didn't know they were here before they certainly do now._ He quickly thought.

"Great quick thinking Hunk!" Shiro said with a slight touch of surprise. "Now let's catch up to Lance." The Yellow Paladin nods. Both stood up and began sprinting in the direction the Blue Paladin ran off to.

They didn't have to go far though. It was about 18 doors down when they caught up to him. The Blue Paladin was found in front of a door labeled # 2308 in Galran at least thats what Hunks helmet told him (Honestly why did they learn Galran when they have instant translators on their heads?). Lance seemed to be slightly out of breath and held a hand over his chest plate.

"Lance!" Hunk yelled.

Before either the Black Paladin or the Yellow Paladin gets to scold their teammate, the other murmurs. "Hey Shiro, open this door. Don't ask me why but I think Keith might be in this room."

Shock surrounds the other two along with surprise. "What do you mean he's in that room, Lance?" Shiro quickly replies in what feels like suppressed urgency in his otherwise calm voice.

"I-I don't know ho-shit!" He was cut off by sizilings of pain crawling up his body. It took nearly all his willpower to show he wasn't in pain. And obviously failing at that. Lance then turns to face them. "Keith is in this room and he needs help now!" Lance panics. It was at this moment that both teammates realize the Blue Paladins face was strained as if holding back the urge to vomit, as well as the fact his hands were twitching in an odd manner. Well, there was only one way to find out if Lance's feeling was correct.

Shiro placed his robotic hand on the door panel only to find it not working. He tried again and it still didn't work. _We have no time for this!_ The leader thought. _Galra troops will be here any minute!_

Shiro took something out of his armor that Pidge had lent him, in case it didn't go smoothly. In his hands were small bombs. The girl had created these based on Altean tech. He places one in the center of the door and the other a little lower.

"What are you doing?" His blue teammate asks.

"I'm opening the door," Shiro said as he activated the explosives. The three were able to seek cover at the sides of the door, ticks before they set off. The door was blasted out of its hinges and into the room itself.

The three acted fast not missing a beat. They stormed into the room with their weapons activated. The Blue and Yellow Paladins aimed their blasters at two figure standing in front of them. One of them was Galra, wearing a special set of armor and had their own blaster aimed at the Paladins. He was most likely a General or Lieutenant. The other was covered in a set of druid robes.

"Keith!" Lance yells, seeing the contained paladin through the clearing dust. He was chained to the wall, his head down and his body limp. He was unconscious. His armor was damaged (he was surprised they still let him wear it) and there were many small cuts on his face. Surges of dark energy swarming his body here and there. Like he had been continuously struck by lightning.

The Blue Paladin felt sick and a mix of indescribable feelings. Like he somehow felt his teammate's lingering pains. But how? How did he know that Keith would be here? He was relieved they found the teen, but couldn't find a reasonable explanation on why he was able to know where Keith was. Lance mentally kicked himself. He would worry about that later. _Right now I need to figure out how to get out of this Mexican standoff._

Almost immediately after the Blue Paladin finished his thoughts Shiro spotted movement in the corner of his eyes. Instinct and experience urge him to act. He activates his right arm and in a flash disarms and knocks out a Galra soldier who was apparently behind the Paladins.

Within those ticks, a series of blasts, lighting, and punches were exchanged. Hunk ducks behind what seemed to be a control panel and provides cover fire from there. Lance dodges blasts from the Commander, who was guarding the red paladin. Shiro evades bolts of dark lightning from the druid Haggar.

Lance charges at the Commander swiftly moving from side to side avoiding opposing blasts as Hunk covers him. The closer the teen got the harder it was to dodge, but that can go both ways. Almost 10 feet away the Blue Paladin shoots at the Commanders shins, knocking him off balance. He charges once more hitting the Galra in the chest then finally uppercutting the Commander with his blaster. Then blasted the chest twice. Successfully knocking him unconscious.

The Blue Paladin then turns around to see Shiro punching through an after image of the witch Haggar. Only to be shocked from behind.

"Hunk help Shiro, I'll get Keith!" Lance hollers to the Yellow Paladin then hurries to the unconscious Red Paladin.

Hunk fires multiple shots at the fraud druids. Helping the Black Paladin find the real one. Lance, using his blaster, shoots all 4 neon cuffs that had bound Keith's wrists and ankles to the wall. Then the Blue Paladin caught the Red's unconscious body as he fell.

Blue eyes look over his teammate's body, checking his condition. His breathing was becoming more stable, and his pale face was starting to regain color. Other than that, nothing on the surface seems to alarm the Blue Paladin. Yet this feeling wouldn't go away. But in a way, it was relieving when he noticed the Red Paladin was relaxing in his arms. It was a good sign. It was odd, the urgency Lance felt was still there but the pull dissipates. Like it wasn't there to begin with.

"Pidge we got Keith, prepare for extraction," Lance breaks away from his inner turmoil and spoke into the comms.

The teen looks back to see Shiro deliver a solid hit to the real Haggar, only to then fade from their vision. Leaving with a laugh that sends chills running all over Lance's back.

After a few ticks of eerie silence, the team quickly ran close to each other until they were back to back, ready for an attack. When it was apparent the witch wasn't coming back, the Paladin's were able to release a breath of relief.

"How is he?" Shiro seizes the opportunity and turns to Lance.

The Blue Paladin takes one more look at the Paladin he was cradling then back at his leader. "Stable, I think. He probably won't wake up any time soon though." He informs. Still unable to shake this sense of wrong, like he was prey sensing a predator lurking around him but is not able to know where that predator was. But once again he would have to deal with that and all of these other questions later. _Stay focused!_ He urges himself.

"Let's hurry up before-" As Hunk was talking when a loud siren-like noise surrounded the room, hallway, and most likely the entire ship. _All troops to sectors 2200 through 2500! We can not let the intruders escape._ They needed to go now!

Immediately Shiro knelt down to one knee as Lance placed the unconscious Paladin on his leaders back. It was alarming that he notices Keith tense up as he was placed on Shiro. But thankfully not too much. As if in sync they all ran out of the room, Lance in front, Shiro and Keith in the middle, and Hunk in the back. All were alert as the swiftly made it through the corridors. They had managed to run past the first wave of guards without trouble. But not as quick on the second level of guards and was thrust into a fight.

They made it to what seems like a docking bay and was immediately hit by heavy fire. Instinctively all three paladins had shields up and scan the area to look for nearby cover. It was open space, no places to hide, and they were under constant fire and were protecting an injured teammate. _Great, it's not like anything else can go wrong!_ The Blue Paladin mentally complains.

It's not long after the thought that they were surrounded backs practically against the wall. _Me and my big mental mouth._

Luckily um… well, luck was on their side. Before anyone could blink, a burst of invisible jaws enters the scene from the ceiling. It engulfs the Paladins whole and leaves as quickly as it came.

To the enemy, it simply looked like the Paladins disappeared and vanished from sight. Then having to hold on to anything as long as they don't get sucked into the vacuum of space.

But to the team, it was their Green Paladin who had thankfully come to their rescue. "Pidge you're a very clutch player, you know that." Lances states as he and the rest of the team walk into the cockpit.

"Shut up we're not out of the woods yet." The said Green Paladin replies, coincidentally enough that's when the shields decided it was time to shut down. Yep right in the middle of each battle cruisers vision. It was like everyone just notices a fly in their mists and shot out every missile, ship, and Ion cannon at their disposal. Ah, fun!

Even though Green wasn't the fastest lion she was the nimblest and the quickest second to Red when it came to dodging projectiles. She was quick, agile and a tad graceful as she maneuvers through what basically is a mind field.

Shiro then hands Keith over to Lance and Hunk so he can balance better standing. Again the Blue Paladin was acutely aware that the unconscious teammate relaxed when coming into contact with him. Why? That's when Shio spoke through Greens comm systems. "Allura, we're on our way, prepare to jump."

"The coordinates are already set, hurry!" Shortly after the Altean replies, the Lion was at the castle and flew into the hanger. And light magic the ship vanishes into a wormhole and disappears before the Galra can get a solid hit on them.

Back at the asteroid base, Haggar was looking out to were the ship disappeared. A faint smirk pierced her face.

"I'll send word and start tracking down Voltron mistress." The commander states ready to inform his ships.

The witch waves a hand at him. "Yes but do not engage, at least not for now. Inform everyone that if they have no choice but to fight Voltron, to use beams 286554702 on the Red Paladin." She orders.

"Yes, mistress." The best up Commander turns to his men immediately giving them orders. His acting skills as good as ever while his mind races. He would have to wait until the witch left to give the Blade an emergency call on his findings and to give aid to the Paladins if encountered.

As while Haggar continues her train of thought. As long as the Paladin did meet or had already met that the plan would be set in motion. If not then hits from the beams should suffice. She would have to be involved more than she already was to make this work.

The situation itself was interesting. A half cub that didn't seem to know of its own heritage. And he was an Alpha too which is rare to half breeds. Usually a mother, unless dead, no matter how bad the circumstances will stay by their kits till they were 25 deca-thebes. This half cub was obviously 8 to 9 deca-thebes younger than that. The Galra cares extremely for their family. Well unless they had a broken relationship like Zarkon and his son. But those were only a rare 5%. There was also the obvious fact that almost no Galra traits showed as a phenotype, but became characteristics and behaviors. Perhaps Galra genes and other alien genes mixed in a odd manner, or the alien genes were a tad more dominant than Galra genes. Though that was a one in a trillion chance considering how Galra DNA works, there still should have been at least one trait.

She grinds her teeth, wishing she had more time to experiment further on the cub. A specimen like that could at least given her some answers on the rest of the Paladins. Even if she did get some from the champion, speaking of which she need to work on project Kuron, which has now turned into a fail safe. Haggar then releases a breath. If this works its victory for the Galra, and the Red Paladins hands would be stained with the blood of his teammates. If it didn't, Voltron will be in disarray, hopefully long enough for the empire to get the upper hand. It was a gamble, but for now she had the upper hand. But she still had to draw her cards carefully and keep up this element of surprise.

 **End Chapter...**

 **Finally. I'm not even going to try to make an excuse for being late there is none. Aside from drafting this too many times, school, and family matters, I literally had a chapter 4, 5, and 6 ready when I realized it wasn't really all that good, weird, off based and the problem kept revolving around the writing of chapter 3 so yeah all my fault and I'm doing a major rewrite. I have no excuse and I'm honestly sorry for this delay. But I will try, I repeat, try, but no promises, to get the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed the show! Internally dying inside.**


	4. Help Me! Not An UPDATE! Sorry!

Okay, I'm going to be as clear as possible. I'm stuck. I keep digging myself in a hole. And it doesn't help that I have no clear endpoint.

So if you have any suggestions on what I should do, have, or say, or even tips on how to not make the characters too OC-ish please tell me and I'll take it into account and see if it works.

Please do, I really need help! I'll update whenever I can though It's most likely going to be around June or August depending on how high my self-esteem is on chapter 4 and other such chapters.

So, please help out and lend a hand, I really want to finish this and not leave it incomplete.


End file.
